In semiconductor technology, the problem frequently occurs that particularly small-area electric contacts must be applied to semiconductor components which themselves are very small, and without a large technical outlay. Known processes for the production of such contacts are for example "nail-head bonding", in which a small wire is secured to the particular surface of a semiconductor component which is to be contacted by means of thermo-compression. A disadvantage of this process consists in the fact that each contact must be individually produced and where the semiconductor components are very small, an exact hit on the contacting point is difficult.
Other processes for the production of contacts on semiconductor components are, for example, remelting-soldering n which the semiconductor component is provided with bumps on the contacting surfaces and in which these bumps are placed onto correspondingly shaped bumps located on supply lines and are fused to one another. Furthermore, semiconductor components can be contacted by a so-called "beam lead" process in which conductor paths are galvanically deposited on the semiconductor surface. The two last processes have the disadvantage that following the application of the first metal contact layer to the semiconductor body, further process steps are required in which the semiconductor body is treated with galvanic baths and is then finally cleansed.